kiss
by An-Lupin-Malfoy
Summary: Draco no es lo que aparenta y Ron lo sabe muy bien
1. Chapter 1

Kiss

Desu: Harry Potter no me pertenece

Tenshi: Gracias a kami

Desu: ¬¬

"_pensamientos"_

-dialogos-

Pov`s

_Estupido hur… Malfoy no lo entiendo simplemente no lo hago desde que me salvo en la batalla contra Voldemort (en la cual gano Harry) de Bellatriz e estado esperando que se burle, fanfarronee o cualquier otra cosa para decir que me salvo a mi a Ronald Weasley el estupido traidor a la sangre, el pobretón, el miembro mas inútil del trío dorado, etc. (según el) pero nada, simplemente a hecho como si nada hubiera pasado creo saber la razón, pero no se si es correcta, esta curiosidad me esta matando y ya me canse voy a averiguar que es lo que le pasa._

Fin Pov`s Ron

Estaban todos en el comedor cuando Ron se levanta y se encamina hacia la mesa de Slytherin hay que decir que todos se sorprendieron en especial sus 2 mejores amigos que no entendían que quería Ron de ellos.

-Malfoy

-Que quieres Weasley- a todos les sorprendió que no lo insultara o algo haciendo que las sospechas de Ron se empezaran a confirmar

-Quiero hablar contigo

-Eso estas haciendo

-En privado

-Por que crees que Draco quiere hablar contigo pobre…

-Cállate Pansy¡¡¡¡- le grito Draco haciendo que ella diera un brinco y que todos lo miraran sorprendidos.

-Vamos- Le dijo Draco a Ron para después salir del comedor.

Se fueron a hablar a orillas del lago quien diría que Draco Malfoy y Ron Weasley estuvieran hablando sin ningún insulto.

-Bien que es lo que querías decirme

-Quería saber por que Howgarts todavía no sabe que me salvaste la vida

-Así que quieres que sepan que te ayude?

-En realidad me preguntaba por que todavía no te regodeas que me salvaste a mí, al patético Ron Weasley

-Al parecer tienes una muy baja autoestima no crees?

-Lo que me lleva a preguntarme por no me insultas a Harry, Hermione y a mi como antes

-Extrañas que los insulte? Estas loco Weasley

-Mira Draco…

-Quien te dio permiso a llamarme por mi nombre?¡¡¡

Ron simplemente lo ignoro.

-Tal vez te parezca despistado y en algunos casos lo soy pero en el tuyo en especial no, crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo lo miras?

-De..de que estas hablando?-_"No puede ser cierto, por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando"_

-Simple de que te estas enamorado de Harry- dijo sin ningún problema Ron

-QUE?¡¡¡¡

-No grites

-Como puedes creer que YO este enamorado de El¡¡¡¡¡

-Ya te dije por que, vamos Draco ya no tienes que usar esa mascara de frialdad al menos no conmigo

Ron sospecho que Draco no los molestaba para no causarle problemas a Harry, para que no lo "odiara" mas de lo acostumbrado y acaba de confirmar sus sospechas.

-Como se que puedo confiar en ti, de que no iras a decirle a Potter después?- dice desconfiado como un buen Slytherin.

-Yo no soy un chismoso

-Eso no me garantiza nada

-Soy un Gryffindor no diré nada además no voy a pagarle así al que me salvo la vida

-De acuerdo creeré en ti Weasley pero si me entero que dijiste algo desearas que no te haiga salvado de Bellatriz

-De acuerdo y una cosa mas quisiera ser tu amigo olvidar viejos rencores

-Que? Por que?

-Me he dado cuenta que no eres una mala persona y solo te comportabas así para que Voldemort no te matara a ti y a tu familia

Draco lo estaba considerando después de todo a el no le caía tan mal Ron, solo que se sintió rechazado cuando Potter lo eligió a el, además de que el lord jamás le perdonaría a su familia ser amiga de los traidores a la sangre.

-De acuerdo acepto- dijo estirando la mano para que Ron hiciera lo mismo estrechándose así las manos aunque Ron después lo convirtió en fuerte abrazo estilo Molly Weasley

-No te arrepentirás y no me llames por mi apellido llámame simplemente Ron- dijo mientras le robaba un beso

-RON¡¡¡¡¡ que crees que haces?¡¡¡¡

-Perdón es que siempre quise hacer eso jejeje y déjame decirte que tus labios son muy suaves y adictivos

-Cállate, ya me podrías soltar?- decía Draco con el rostro sumamente sonrojado

-No

-Por que?- con una vena en la frente

-Por que me gusta estar abrazado a ti

-Estas loco

-Mmm… Quizás un poco-admitió

-No te molesta que alguien nos vea a si?

-En realidad no, yo no voy a esconderme de nadie y no me importa lo que la gente diga a menos que a ti si

-No, pero pensaran que salgo contigo_-"Además yo se que Blaise este enamorado de Ron, no quiero dañarlo"_

-jejeje eso tampoco me importa es mas me sentiría muy honrado decir que eres MIO- Ron lo soltó para ver el hermoso rostro de Draco completamente rojo aunque no sabia si de vergüenza o rabia

-Si que estas que estas loco por decirme estas cosas, además no muchos quisieran estar con un remedo de mortifago- en este momento Draco estaba deprimido pensando en Harry.

Ron se dio cuenta hacia donde se dirigían los pensamientos de Draco por ello le dio un beso muy dulce y corto en sus labios y lo envolvió en un tierno abrazo

-Nunca vuelvas a decir algo así-le susurro en el oído- además hay muchos que quisieran estar con un "remedo de mortifago" especialmente yo-dijo pensando en alguien muy especial

Draco se sintió muy bien al oír sus palabras y correspondió el abrazo

-Gracias- le dijo cuando se separaron

-Bueno se ha hecho tarde y creo que nos perdimos la clase de herbologia- dijo con una sonrisa un poco torcida

-QUE?¡¡¡

-Que te dije acerca de gritar?

-Como quieres que no grite nunca me había saltado ninguna clase

-Hay una primera vez para todo n-n

- ¬¬

-Mejor vamos por nuestros útiles todavía podemos llegar a tiempo a pociones n-nU

-En realidad no importa si yo llego tarde a mi no van a bajar puntos n-n

-Eres malvado y un cínico lo sabias ¬¬

-Claro son solo un par de mis encantos

-Y claro sin mencionar que eres modesto- Sarcasmo puro

Ambos se dirigieron por sus cosas para después dirigirse a pociones llegando antes que el profesor Snape, todos se esperaban que por lo menos se presentaran ambos con ojos morados o labios partidos o que se quedaran en la enfermería por algún hechizo imperdonable

Pero en vez de eso se presentaron como si nada, enseguida los compañeros de ambos los bombardearon con preguntas

-Que paso? Que te dijo? Que le dijiste?, etc. Etc. – eran algunas preguntas

-No te hizo algo el huron Ron?- le pregunto Harry

-Malfoy

-Que?

-Se llama Draco Malfoy no huron

-De que hablas Ron? Lo hemos llamada de esa forma desde segundo año (N/A: creo la verdad no se)

-Pues ya no

-No te habrá hechizado, verdad?- le pregunto Hermione

-No, además no soy un inútil Hermione, se cuidarme

-Entonces no veo la razón para que te comportes así

-Así como?

-Como si lo defendieras

-Por que no lo haría?

-Por que lo odiamos- le contesto Harry

-Antes querrás decir ahora que lo conozco…

-Lo conoces? De donde? Siempre te ha insultado a ti, a Harry, y a mi de ser así todos lo conocemos perfectamente es un ser (por que no se le puede llamar humano) frío, ególatra, soberbio inhumano, etc.

-Hermione tiene razón, Ron todos lo sabemos-

-No ustedes solo ven la mascara pero no ven mas allá de ello, y además Harry si sigues pensando de esa manera nunca tendrás oportunidad

_-"Oportunidad? De que?"_

-A donde vas Ron?

Ron se dirigió hacia donde estaba sentado Draco solo ya que Blaise estaba sentado con Theodore Nott y Pansy no se presento hoy por un fuerte dolor de cabeza según le dijeron.

-Puedo sentarme aquí Dragón?

-Pero Ron no deberías estar sentado con Potter?

-Ya te dije que no voy a esconderme- diciendo esto se sentó

Todos se sorprendieron de ello especialmente cuando Ron le robo un beso a Draco.

-RON¡¡¡¡¡- grito Draco

Hay que decir que hubo varias reacciones más de la mitad de Gryffindors y Slytherins se desmayaron, a Harry casi le da un paro cardiaco, a Blaise se le rompió el corazón, y Hermione odio más a Draco.

Severus Snape puede decir que lo ha visto todo pero al entrar al salón vio a casi todos sus alumnos tirados en el piso, a varios a punto de desmayarse, Potter agarrando se el lado donde esta el corazón e híper ventilando, Granger viendo con odio puro a Draco, Blaise apunto de llorar, Weasley con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y su ahijado totalmente sonrojado mirando fijamente al Weasley con rabia y algo parecido a diversión, ahora si Severus Snape puede afirmar que lo ha visto TODO.

Continuara…

Tenshi: ese último párrafo fue estupido, Severus ha visto cosas peores, ha estado en guerras

Desu: es que me hacia ilusion T-T

Desu: espero que les guste el fic onegai dejen sus reviews me gustaria saber su opinión n-n

Tenshi: sabemos que ella escribe horrible asi que desanimenla n-n

Desu: eres muy malo T-T

**JA NE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Desu: Bienvenidas/os n-n

Tenshi: Harry Potter no le pertenece

Todos los que presenciaron le muestra de afecto de Ron terminaron en la enfermería con algunas excepciones, lamentablemente Harry no era uno de ellos

-ES QUE ACASO ESTAS LOCO?!!!-le gritaba Harry a Ron después de dejar de hiperventilar

-No- le contesto tranquilamente Ron

-Hermione dile algo

Hermione todavía estaba furiosa Ron había escogido a ese asqueroso huron en vez de ella, ella que siempre lo había apoyado, ayudado y "amado" pero también tenia algo de culpa nunca la dijo sus sentimientos a Ron y siempre lo ignoraba por que sus estudios que para ella eran primero y además estaba la guerra, pero pensó que el la quería tanto que esperaría hasta que la situación mejore

-Viendo que no tienen nada mas que decir me voy- les anuncio Ron

-Te vas a ir a ver a ese?- dice Hermione en tono dolido

-No se a que te refieres con ese, pero si, voy a ir a ver a Draco

-pero...- intentaba frenarlo Harry pero era tarde Ron ya se había ido

Mientras que con Draco era otra cosa ya que después de que todos vieron ese beso varios sus compañeros lo veían con reproche y asco a el no le importaba lo que ellos pensaran sobre el pero lo que le preocupaba era Blaise quien no le dirigía la palabra desde que salieron

-Blaise- lo llamaba Draco pero el lo seguía ignorándolo, para Blaise lo que paso era una traición por parte de su ahora ex mejor amigo el que le había confesado los sentimientos que tenia con respecto a Ron, Draco le había dicho que no haría nada

-Blaise escúchame-intentaba hablar Draco cuando Blaise ya iba a escuchar lo que tenia que decir pero llego Ron abrazando a Draco por detrás haciendo que Blaise se fuera indignado de ese lugar.

-Ron!

-Y ahora que hice?

-Olvídalo Ron

-Bien como quieras oye Dragón no quieres ir junto al lago

-Para que?

-Simplemente para hablar

-De acuerdo-Draco estaba pensando preguntarle a Ron si le gustaba alguien y si fuera así quitarla del camino y hacer que Ron se enamore de Blaise.

Llegaron a su destino y se sentaron en viejo roble que había allí, empezaron a platicar de cualquier tema solamente para conocerse mejor evitaban constantemente hablar sobre la guerra aunque Ron se le salio la pregunta de cómo se sentía ante la muerte de su madre

-Narcisa no es mi madre

-Que?¡¡¡¡ Pero...

-Ron te contare quienes son mis padres pero no se lo dagas a nadie ni siquiera a Harry

-Claro Draco sabes que puedes confiar en mi - para darle mas valor a esto ultimo Ron tomo de la mano a Draco he hizo que lo mirara a los ojos para que viera que no mentía

-Gracias, realmente yo si soy hijo de Lucius Malfoy pero de Narcisa Black no...

-Entonces quien es tu madre?

-Técnicamente mi "madre" es Lucius-esto dejo en shock a Ron pero no dijo nada- mi "padre" es Remus Lupin

-Que?¡¡¡¡ pero... pero...

-Mis padres tuvieron una relacion en sus días de escuela pero nadie lo supo, al enterarse Narcisa de esto se puso furiosa ya que ella estaba comprometida con mi padre desde la cuna, he hizo todo lo posible para separarlos lamentablemente lo logro pero lo que no sabia es que yo estaba en camino cuando mi padre se lo dijo, ella le exigió que se desasiera de mi lo cual no logro debido a que mi padre le dijo que el nunca la tocaría y así nunca tendrían un heredero, es por ello que ella acepto ya que como sabes tener un hijo es una de las cosas que importan mas en la "alta sociedad", ella nunca me quiso y me ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo al principio yo la quería después de todo era mi "madre" pero ella una noche que había tomado mucho vino y me grito de la peor manera que no era su hijo después de ello comprendí por que me trataba así y el poco cariño que le tenia se esfumo cuando iba a entrar a Hogwarts mi padre me contó todo ya que así lo creyó conveniente, me contó todo lo que acabas de escuchar además de que me dijo que el nunca quiso tomar la marca tenebrosa, que fue mi abuelo Abraxas quien lo obligo

-Ya veo a si que es por ello que era espía como Snape

-Exactamente

-Pero Dragón dime, cuando se entero Remus de que era tu papá?

-Cuando llego por primera vez a Hogwarts, me acerque a el para ganar su cariño y le dije que era su hijo antes de que se fuera, mi padre se entero que de que había trabajado en la escuela y lo busco

-Supongo que lo logro y que hicieron?

-si lo hizo y pues mi padre le dijo a mi papá que intentaran de nuevo su relación después de todo el nunca lo dejo de amar y como sabes los licántropos cuando encuentran pareja las aman para siempre, aunque mi papá pidió un tiempo de prueba y lo pasaron jejeje

-Ya veo

-Ron a ti te gusta alguien?- Pregunto Draco

-A que viene esa pregunta?

-Bueno tú sabes quien me gusta así que creo que es justo que me digas

-Pero yo lo descubrí por mi mismo así que no vale

-Pero yo te lo confirme vamos Ron dime te gusta alguien?

-Si- ahora solo debía saber quien era esa persona

-Puedo saber quien?

-No

-Que?¡ pero por que?

-Por que yo lo descubrí así que tu también tienes que hacerlo- con una sonrisa burlona

-No es justo

-Lo se pero es divertido

Continuara....

Desu: espero que les guste el capitulo n-n muchas gracias por leer y por los reviews


	3. Chapter 3

**An: **…..

**Tenshi:** Nada que decir?

**An: **PERDONNNNNNNNNNNN, Tenia bloqueo con este fic TT-TT Pero aquí esta la continuación :DDDDD

**Discalimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

_-"Ok recapitulemos, Ron beso a Malfoy, Casi tuve un infarto por aquella razón y Mione este que se la lleva el demonio por los celos….¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO?"-_Grito mentalmente Harry mientras se jalaba los cabellos sin prestar atención a los alumnos que lo veían como bicho raro

Harry simplemente no podía creerlo, Ron Weasley, su mejor amigo, el que decía odiar a Malfoy con cada célula de su cuerpo, en este preciso instante estaba sentado junto al ya mencionado Slytherin abrazándolo de la cintura mientras este parecía intentar que Zabini lo mirara por lo menos.

_-"¿Por que? ¿Por que me enoja tanto ver aquello?"-_Pensaba Harry mientras sus ojos observaban la escena ya antes descrita. No podía entender por que se sentía de aquella manera ¿Cómo si estuviera…celoso? Pero por que lo estaría ninguna de los dos le gustaba _–"¡OH POR MERLIN, CLARO QUE NO¡"- _Era simplemente que no quería a Ron cerca de aquella serpiente rastrera (Por que el no estaba enojado por la misma razón que Hermione o no, claro que no) , ¡eso es¡ Simplemente no soportaba que SU MEJOR AMIGO estuviera cerca del rubio oxigenado, después de todo el le podría meterle cosas en la cabeza a Ron, cosas como emm… que Hermione era una sangre-sucia y que no merecía ni que le dirigiera la mirada, o… o… Que el como Sangre pura que era es la mejor opción de amigo, o sea que las sangre pura debían estar unidos o otra tontería como aquella.

…

Esta bien lo admitía aquellas suposiciones eran ilógicas rayando en lo estúpidas pero que alguien intente pensar en algo mejor cuando estuvo a un paso de ¡un ataque cardiaco¡

Ejem.

Estaba un poquito histérico pero nada que no se curara, simplemente necesitaba a su mejor amigo junto a el, bromeando o platicando sobre Quidditch, o mejor aun que le dijera que su supuesta…Amistad (ughh, No podía llamarla _Relación_) era una gran y bien pensada broma hacia el Slytherin, que haría ponerse celosos y orgullosos a los gemelos, para poder humillarlo, para hacerlo pagar por los años de sufrimiento.

¡PERO NO¡ ¡Ron estaba con esa serpiente¡ ¡Y además estaba abrazándola¡

-Harry, ¡HARRY¡-Se escucho la potente voz de Hermione.

-¡¿Qué?¡-Grito de igual manera.

-Mira si quieres matar tus pocas neuronas por golpearte contra la mesa, hazlo cuando no este desayunando-dijo amargamente mientras sus ojos destilaban odio hacia el rubio en los brazos del pelirrojo.

Esta bien lo admitía, los celos la mataban, estaba tan furiosa que si Voldemort estuviera con vida ella misma lo asesinaba con sus propias manos y es que a pesar de ser la bruja mas lista de Hogwarts, no podía entender lo que Ron veía en la serpiente que les hizo la vida imposible. Admitía que Malfoy era _hermoso _con aquel cabello rubio platinado que caía en su cara libre de gomina, aquellos ojos de plata liquida y aquel cuerpo delicado pero fuerte.

Pero…pero ella es su amiga de tantos años, su primer amor, junto a ella paso miles de cosas, su familia la quería como una hija propia y todos esperaban que terminaran juntos, ella sabia secretos suyos que nadie mas sabia muy por el contrario de Draco Malfoy al cual toda la familia Weasley despreciaba por alguna razón, con el cual se paso peleando casi toda su vida, claro que entendía que el le había salvado la vida de Bellatrix pero no era razón para que se la pasara junto a el como sanguijuela, ¡Que con un simple gracias hubiera bastado¡.

Como odiaba a aquel rubio bastardo.

Y Hermione no era la única que en ese momento odiaba al rubio.

Blaise Zabini era una persona tranquila, inteligente y confiable pero lo ultimo solo con las personas que se lo sabían ganar y Draco lo había hecho, su amistad era tan antigua que ni siquiera recuerdan cuando comenzó, solamente sabían que han estado juntos desde que tienen uso de razón, Blaise sabia todo acerca de Draco y viceversa, por eso le sorprendió lo de Ron, Blaise sabia que Draco amaba a Potter, pero mas que nada le dolió, su mejor amigo, su confidente, lo había traicionado de la peor manera.

En su dolido y traicionado estado Blaise no podía recordar que Draco haría lo que fuera por Potter, si es por ello que incluso se convirtió en espía para la orden.

No le interesaba en ese momento nada mas que olvidar a la persona junto a el.

* * *

Draco sabia que había lastimado a Blaise.

Demasiado.

¡Pero no era su culpa¡

No sabía que era lo que tramaba Ron con aquellos besos y abrazos.

Ya con anterioridad le había dicho al pelirrojo que dejara de hacerlo.

¡Que hasta parecían una pareja¡

¡Pero el terco de Ron no lo escuchaba¡

Le contestaba con una gran sonrisa que no dejaba dudas: No se detendría.

Lo estaba desesperando. Si seguía así llegaría a un punto en donde su amistad con Blaise no podría ser reparada.

Pero no podía decirle la razón a Ron, ese secreto no era suyo para contar.

Parecía que Ron no se daba cuenta de lo que le hacia a Blaise.

O…no le importaba, pero no quería pensar que fuera eso por que si esa era la razón Blaise no tendría oportunidad con el.

Tal vez Ron pensara que Blaise estaba así por que el era un miembro del trio dorado, trio dorado que Draco había "detestado" por años y ahora parecían novios en vez de lo que realmente eran: amigos.

Bueno eso era lo que creía Pansy que pensaba el pelirrojo.

Pero no sabia con seguridad que era lo que de verdad pensaba Ron.

Bueno no era como si pudiera leerle la mente al Gryffindor.

En realidad si podría pero no quería meterse en la privacidad de Ron.

Ughh.

Le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza.

Y para colmo Granger no le dejaba de mirar como si deseara que este tres, no, seis metros bajo tierra.

Potter…bueno Potter parecía verlos como si Ron y el fueran una alucinación, y contando las repetidas veces que su cabeza dio contra la mesa no dudaba que estuviera alucinando.

Esto se estaba poniendo tan problemático.

Y ni siquiera había pasado una semana de la nueva amistad con el león.

"_Creo que tendré un permanente dolor de cabeza"_

* * *

En la mesa de los profesores varios de ellos no podían mas que observar la escena del trio dorado con preocupación , los tres eran prácticamente inseparables y por un rubio Slytherin parecía que aquello se quedaría en el pasado, solo habían dos personas que no lo encontraban preocupante, Dumbledore no podía mas que pensar que todo aquello era divertido y Severus Snape todo aquello era una molestia, mucho mas que la constante presencia del ex convicto, Sirius Black, que no dejaba de mirar con preocupación a su ahijado.

No, eso no era verdad

Sirius Black lo molestaba aun más que observar a la comadreja pelirroja tocar a su propio ahijado.

Sabía por que Dumbledore lo había contratado como el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Después de todo, Severus Snape se jactaba de ser una persona inteligente, a veces demasiado para su propio gusto.

Se daba cuenta de cosas que otros no.

Por ejemplo:

El director sabía lo que sentía sobre Sirius Black y aquella fue una de las razones por que lo contrato_-"Si no le tuviera tanto aprecio…"_

Que McGonagall tenia un pequeño enamoramiento hacia el directos _-"Puag"_

Que Blaise Zabini estaba enamorado de Ron Weasley.-_"…"_

Como Draco de Potter. –"_Uno creería que como Malfoy tendría mejor gusto"_

Que Lucius estaba enamorado de Lupin mucho antes de que el se diera cuenta_.-"De tal palo tal astilla"_

Que Pansy Parkinson estaba loquita por Luna Lovegood _–"Bueno mejor que un Gryffindor"_

Que Neville Longbottom tenia un fuego escondido que solo Theodore Nott era capaz de sacar a relucir- _"Y tan inocente que se veía"_

Que al parecer los Slytherins tenían una maldición sobre ellos que hace que se vuelvan locos por los Gryffindors _–"Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor quien lo habría pensado"_

Y que al parecer el no era inmune a la maldición _–"Maldito seas Sirius Black"_

O si, Severus sabia que era un hombre listo.

Es por ello que jamás dejara que sus sentimientos por el "pulgoso" salgan de su pecho, por que sabia que seria rechazado y humillado.

"_Y uno pensaría que con la muerte de Voldemort todo estaría en calma y en paz."_

* * *

Continuara….

* * *

**An:** Perdón por haber tardado tanto

**Tenshi:** No la perdonen.

**An:** Tu cállate TT-TT

**Tenshi: **No quiero

**An:**….Akira¡

**Tenshi**: O.O *Asustado*

**Akira:** si?

**An:** Tenshi quiere tener una cita contigo~~~

**Akira:** De verdad? *-* *Ilusionado*

**Tenshi:** Yo no….. *Akira se lo lleva cargando*

**An:** Gane =3

**Tenshi:** Me las pagaras¡

**An:** XDDDDDDDD


End file.
